


明月濯涟漪

by AkabaneShuunen



Category: Kimkong Glove Puppetry, 金光布袋戏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen
Summary: CP：上杉龙矢x赤羽信之介*时间线大概是退隐之后，剑剑和蝶蝶也会东瀛探亲这亚子，会提一嘴神紫和剑蝶*原作背景轻松温馨向*只谈感情不讲大道理（我真的不会写文戏原谅我吧*灵感来源：想看战乱结束以后家长带着孩子们出去休假泡温泉搞团建放松一下，顺便增进一下感情。（东瀛的家长们实在太劳模了，希望他们能出去玩玩休息休息）*文笔奇烂*文化程度小学⚠️*也许有私设和改动*大美人都是金光的，ooc是我的⚠️我知道泡温泉der时候要把头发扎起来，只能带条毛巾进去，这里为了剧情才这样瞎写der⚠️我也不知道东瀛有没有放河灯的习俗，这是我脑补的（？）温泉旅馆设定有参考大江户温泉物语😂
Relationships: 上杉龙矢/赤羽信之介, 杉信, 杉赤, 龙凤, 龙赤





	明月濯涟漪

1.  
渐入初秋，炎热的天气逐渐散去，凉爽的风自庭院中穿堂而过，一扫夏日的沉闷。屋外正下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，绵绵的雨打在院中的小路上，如万针入海，荡起环环涟漪。此时距离风间烈自中原回归东剑道已经两月有余，彼时东瀛武道在胧三郎一乱中损失惨重，一度衰微。所幸，由血扇流东剑道竹龙众西剑流四大势力组成的联盟出面主持大局，安顿剩余部众，平息流寇作乱，处置残余妖族势力，这才没有让整个东瀛武道分崩瓦解。  
“那这几日的安排就是这样，还请诸位回去各自行动” 今日联盟会议接近尾声，上杉龙矢将近日联盟的事务分配给几位部族首领。自从胧三郎伏诛，送走中原第一狂人黑白郎君之后，联盟就立刻安排着手东瀛武道重建，几个月以来四大家部众每个人都绷着一口气，几乎天天连轴转，还未真正停歇过。如今当时的烂摊子终于差不多收拾完了，残兵与妖族还留在人世的余部也由古辰出面安顿好了。也该是时候松一口气，休养生息了。  
上杉环视了一圈众人脸上渐渐难以压制的疲态与憔悴，开口道：“这段时间以来，辛苦各位了，”停顿了一下，抬头与站在不远处的军师赤羽信之介对视了一眼，对方冲他微微一点头，接着道，“如今动乱平息已近尾声，待到月末便给诸位休一段时日，暂定为七天如何？”  
“”有假放嗷，太好了！我可以和紫好好去放松一下！” 神田京一闻言赶紧活动了一下肩甲骨，这段时间每天不是在打架，就是在去打架的路上，腰背都累的发酸了，“师弟，你和你那位要不要也一起来嗷？”  
“废话，当然要啊，也叫上霜。花子，你要不要也一起？”剑无极手正撑在腰间的上，指腹摩挲了两下，自从回到东瀛这几个月，他还没得空休息过。回来这么久也没和凤蝶一同去拜祭一下老爹和义父，顺便再找一个好山好水的所在过几天逍遥的日子。  
他抬头看到站在上杉身后龙一，又问道：“龙一呢，也一起来？”  
龙一突然被叫到名字，一时没反应过来，“啊？我…我不去了，我留下来给上杉大人帮手。”  
“不用担心，你想去便去吧，正好休息一下。” 上杉拍拍龙一的肩头，他当然是想龙一多和同龄人亲近一下，多交几个朋友。  
“可是上杉大人你…”龙一抬头看看上杉，手指握拳捏了捏，还有些犹豫。  
神田见他一副十分挣扎的样子，便开口道：“那不如大家一同去！也叫上伊织大人，咱们一同找个地方玩一下！好不？” 然后便望着赤羽。  
赤羽闻言思索了一下，现下各项事务皆已经有条不紊地步上正轨，当初汹涌的暗流与威胁都已平息的差不多了，再加上这段时间连轴转也确实辛苦。联盟放空几日，一同出游休养一下也并无大碍，便道：“也好，不知上杉大人意下如何？”  
“嗯，既然如此，那便同去吧。”上杉点头道。  
“那地点呢？去哪里？”立花樱开口问道。  
剑无极眼珠一转，想到几日前神田边锤背边说得了空一定要和紫出去潇洒一下，还说自己新打听到一个好去处。追问他还神神秘秘遮遮掩掩地死活不肯说，还扬言有本事自己去找，便飞快地把神田卖了：“神田知道一处好所在！”  
神田心道一声臭小子，还没等他张嘴，赤羽便抬手掐了他试图斗嘴的小火苗：“神田，你可有提议。”  
神田哀叹一声，眼刀了剑无极一下，认命道：“本部东边三百里处新开张一家温泉客栈，不仅可以洗温泉，还可以有投飞镖和手里剑此类小把戏可以玩。”夭寿了，本来是想以后再悄悄带着紫两个人去，给她一个惊喜的。  
“嗯，听起来也不坏，诸位觉得如何？”  
得到众人肯定的答复后，上杉拍板定案，“那好，就到时大家一同去洗温泉，休息几日。”  
2.  
忙碌的时候时间过得飞快，一晃已从初秋渐入深秋，每日从庭院中的穿堂而过的风也添了几分凉意。联盟中的人终于盼星星盼月亮地把久违的休假给盼来了，满脸的疲惫也遮不住脸上雀跃的神情。  
温泉旅馆比预想中的还要有趣的多，不光内部有些做小游戏的小摊子，从后门出去走两步还接着一条小巷道，卖些点心和一些新奇零碎的小玩意儿，顺着街道走到头便能看见一条不算宽阔的小河。眼下十三夜将近，街头巷尾都能听见卖河灯和月见团子的吆喝声，好不热闹。  
不过旅馆的院墙将那些热闹都隔了去，到了内院便是一派安宁只余了了水声。旅馆的内院修缮的不算华美，并无许多价值不菲的字画摆设。但花草确实打理的整整齐齐，为这简单的装修添了几份雅致。内院的正中便是由细腻的鹅卵石围起的汤池，水面上氤氲着一层朦朦胧胧的雾气，带着一点淡淡的硫磺味。  
池边放着一案矮桌，上面摆着两只精巧的酒壶。岸边的鹅卵石趴着一个赤色的身影，手里悠然地握着一只小酒杯，正与坐在池边的人说着些什么。周围笼罩着的温暖的雾气给那人长长的睫羽上添了几笔水汽，柔化了平日里威严的眉眼，双唇也因为四周丰盈的水汽而显得柔软饱满。  
上杉龙矢坐在池边，将双腿放在温暖的池水中，细细地端详着水池中的人。他才发现赤羽双唇的形状是微微上翘的，生的一副眉眼含笑的样子，只是平日含笑的眉眼都掩在军师的威严之下看不到了而已。事实上如这般放松又慵懒的赤羽平日里也并不多见。  
此时他们尚在休假，并不在联盟，况且现在的内院中只有他们，再无其他人。那一群小辈们一到住处便开始收不住年轻人活力，明明来的路上还吆喝着腰酸腿疼要泡汤，一看到后面热闹的小巷子和新奇的游戏小摊，都立刻变脸绝口不提自己刚才在嚷嚷什么，叫唤着要去玩。  
吵吵闹闹一番之后，决定赤羽和上杉先留守，由天宫伊织和立花樱两人各带一路人马，逛街的逛街，玩小摊的玩小摊。  
“伊织，立花门主，劳烦你们了。” 赤羽和上杉两人在门口送走吵吵闹闹嬉笑打闹的一群人，便决定先回内院泡汤，疏解一下两月来的疲累劳顿。  
此刻的赤羽未着寸缕，半身浸在泛着碧波的池水中，一头的红发从头顶沿着线条优美的后背一路散在了水里。柔顺的发尾肆意绽放在水面上，随着水波轻轻舞动，有一股动人心魄的美。  
上杉望着水中的人影不由得一怔，曾听说在西方遥远的海域中有一种生物，生长于浩瀚的深海中，人身鱼尾状似鲛人，面容生的极其俏丽，勾人心魂，专门魅惑过往的船夫。若不小心在他们面前露出破绽，便会被拖入大海的深处，万劫不复。上杉盯着眼前之人，心道说不定这传说中的生物是真实存在的。  
“上杉大人…？” 赤羽见坐在池边的人有些发愣，出声喊道：“可是有心事。”  
“…并无…” 上杉闻声回过神，自嘲了一句刚才心中奇异的想法，开口道，“只是觉得如今这般平静的生活实在难得。”  
“是啊。”赤羽弯了弯一双凤目，抿了一口杯中酒液：“吾已经不记得上次这般悠闲是什么时侯了。”从他出师起，西剑流就是连番征战在外，先是东瀛内战而后又挥师中原，败北后也来不及喘息便又匆匆赶回支援中原抵抗魔祸，再然后便就是此次的胧三郎之乱了。  
如现在这般，放下全身的戒备与算计，悠然地与人汤泉同饮的记忆…恐怕还停留在少年时与伊织总司和泪相识不久那会儿…  
赤羽想到这里，握住酒杯的手指稍稍一紧，抬手举杯，在上杉的杯沿上轻轻碰了一下开口道：“上杉大人，机会难得，不下来吗？”  
“也好”上杉仰头饮尽杯中剩余酒液，除去身上的浴衣放在一旁的软榻上，也缓步进入泉中。平静的池水被他精壮的身躯激起圈圈涟漪。溅起的水花轻吻过赤羽线条流畅的后背，便没入池中不见了。  
他二人再无其他言语，只是单纯地享受着片刻的宁静。赤羽合起双眼，趴在岸边听着水声闭目养神。上杉倚靠在岸边的鹅卵石上，抬头凝望着云中朦胧的月亮。二人的长发皆随意飘散在水中，随着缓缓撩动的水波晃动，慢慢的有些纠缠在一起了。  
此时院中忽然想起了一阵急促的脚步声，还未见人影便听的一声叫喊：“上杉大人！火鸡！等下放河灯了，你们也来啊？” 来人正是剑无极。  
“我们都准备好了，就差你们了！”风风火火的一句话，搅乱了此刻平静的一池春水。赤羽睁开眼，从池边撑起身来，与靠在池边的上杉对视一眼，点头道：“也好，那我们即刻便去。”  
3.  
此时已是傍晚，即将入夜，天空中又下起了毛毛细雨，为东瀛的深秋更添一分凉爽。  
平日里安静的小巷因为十三夜将近而热闹，一队嬉笑打闹的年轻人更为此刻略显沉闷的天色注入了几许活力。上杉与赤羽并肩共撑一伞，缓缓走在队尾。为了节约时间出门时他二人皆未穿着复杂的外袍，只随意穿了件浴衣，上杉的还在滴水的长发如往常一样随意披散在腰间。赤羽则是在用一根发带将垂在背上的发尾随意束起，浴衣的带子松松的挽在腰上，行走间平日里遮挡的严丝合缝的胸口和脖颈儿在浴衣宽大的领口处若隐若现。  
伞下的空间极为狭小，他二人靠的极近，赤羽几乎有半边身子都靠在上杉的胸口。赤羽身上带着沐浴过后的馨香，一直围绕在上杉的鼻尖，这香味如他本人一般，温和又安心。  
小巷并不深，很快便到了放河灯的地方。年轻人到地便三三两两凑在一起，传着纸笔写下自己的期许，放在明亮的河灯中顺水流走，心中默默希望自己美好的愿望将来可以实现。  
“军师，上杉大人，给，这是给你们的准备的。” 神田京一大步走过来将两只河灯与纸笔塞到两人。  
赤羽接过纸笔，偏头略微思索了片刻，挥笔写下自己的愿望，叠好，工整地放入河灯中。这时上杉也拿着自己的河灯来到到他身边，两人一同弯腰将手中的灯放入小河中，看着那摇曳的烛火随着水流飘远了。  
“先生许了什么样的愿望？”  
赤羽手握折扇，在掌心轻敲了两下：“吾希望东瀛武道自此不再为战祸烦扰，西剑流能偿还所有的罪业，后辈不必再背负沉重的罪责。”  
两人站的很近很近，近到垂放在身侧的手背几乎要贴在一起。上杉侧头望着立在他身边的人，河畔星星点点的灯火映照在赤羽的俊秀的面容上，如诗如画，如梦如幻。  
“吾是想问…先生作为信之介的愿望…” 他微微张开五指，握住了身侧垂着的那只骨节分明的手。  
赤羽闻言“哗啦——”一声打开折扇，掩住了微微上翘的嘴角，柔美的月色落入他盈着笑意的眼中：“吾自然是希望，将来也能常有如今日这般悠闲与自在的日子。”赤羽话音一落，手指慢慢收紧，也回握住掌心的那只手。  
此时雨早已停了，月亮也自云中探出头来。两人静静伫立在河边，看着不远处将吃了一半的酱油团子丢到神田京一油纸包里的剑无极，发现自己的月见团子被溅了一滩酱油气的脸红脖子粗的神田京一，杵在二人中间试图拉架的江宪龙一，站在他们身后笑眯眯的连眼睛都快看不到的伊织，以及在一旁嗑着瓜子准备看戏，下注等会儿谁能活到最后的其他人。  
二人双手交握，相视一笑…  
此时所望，不过眼前珍重珍爱之人，皆能平安度过此生。  
FIN  
瞎嘚啵两句，每次感觉写的都是龙矢主动一些，emmm只是个人眼中理解菌丝的情感表达更加委婉一点，龙矢的情感表达要更外放一点…我的鸡脑子暂时还想不到让菌丝主动的场景，以后有了会尝试搞搞。龙凤两个人都因为这样那样的原因，失去了一些很在乎的人，搞这篇的灵感就是觉得会不会有某一刻，他们可以卸下身上的责任和担子，只和身边所珍惜的人聚一聚。  
ps酱油团子真的好难吃啊（摔


End file.
